


Dream gone wrong (right)

by Teensuperfan16



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teensuperfan16/pseuds/Teensuperfan16
Summary: Kurt askes Santana and Brittney for help and receives more than he originally wanted
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall im thanlful for you givivng me a chance this will be my first fic so please comment mistakes and anything else

Kurt Hummel was many things a Lady Gaga fan, an excellent singer if he may say so himself and on top of all that gay. He knew that if he wanted to get a boyfriend in this loser town he'd have to suck up his pride and ask his new friend Santana to help him out not that he'd normally need it but he was getting desperate after his breakup with Blaine ended so badly after he walked in on Blaine and another guy.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
"So you need our help to put on a strip show then?" Brittany asked excitedly after he had asked Santana for her help.  
"no Brit I think he wants our help getting laid" Santana smirked him.  
"NO NO NO to both of those ideas" I practically yelled, " I just needed auntie tana's psychic third eye to help me find a new boyfriend."  
"So you do admit I'm psychic," Santana smirked harder  
"I'll say whatever pleases satan" I smirked back with a joking tone  
"Flattery will get you everywhere lady face" Santana shot back smiling "but brit-brit was right we need to get you to show the boys that your not some virgin wallflower"  
"I have the perfect idea my unicorn leave it to me and tana" Brittney replied with a huge smile on her face before turning to Santana and saying " think coach Sylvester still has those tapes."  
"I hope so brit-brit I think I also have some footage that will be able to help." Santana replied

as I walked away I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck I got myself into.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write sorry about the cliff hanger it was fun to leave it like that

I felt my door slam into the wall as Finn burst into my room   
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.” he yelled as he shoved his laptop at me  
I paled as I watched the video with many different clips some of me undressing others of me dancing scandalously in revealing clothes and some of my more epic cheerleading moves.  
“Where did you get this Finn,” I asked my voice shaking in anger  
“Brittnay posted this into our private Facebook page and you never explained why she has these videos of you” Finn replied  
My face pale as I replied “I might have been drinking with Brittany and Santana once or twice but I don’t know how she got the clips of me basically putting on a strip show.”  
“Your lucky Mr. Shue isn’t in this group because Rachel basically told everyone that she needs intense therapy now and almost all of them liked her comment and   
I think Mercedes wants to kill you.  
“Coach Sylvester” I yelled suddenly “ She would’ve had her cameras recording when I was in the locker room changing”  
“That’s creepy dude but how are you so pale and muscular everywhere and how the hell can you bend like that” Finn asked his cheeks red   
“I was a Cheerios Finn I had to learn to be flexible and my muscles came from working on cars with my dad Finn and im so pale because I got it from my mom she was even paler than me,” I replied hastily blushing turning away from Finn  
“Man your cute when you blush” Finn replied before looking away embarrassed “ well look at the time we better be off to school,” Finn said running to get his bag and then to the car   
I followed him “ Im driving today Finn.” I replied grabbing the keys  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he arrived at school all of the things he excepted it wasn’t for Puck to grab him and force him to a janitors closet  
“What the hell porcelain you trying to be a pornstar because I don’t think Brittany is the best manager” Puck said with a smirk on his face  
“N-no I didn’t even know about the video until Finn showed it to me this morning” I replied my face on fire  
Suddenly the door burst open and Sam walked in followed by Finn I felt my knees get weak as I pinched myself “I gotta be dreaming because oh my Gaga this is better than the other dreams I have.” I said not realizing it was out loud   
“So you dream about us than” Puck replied his smirk even bigger  
“That was out loud’ I screamed before I realized that the floor was coming towards me at an alarming pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy i wrote another chapter while bored

When I came to I was in the choir room surrounded by the girls of new directions   
“White boy I will cut you if you don’t explain what the HELL that video was about.” Mercedes explained a fierce look on her face  
“I didn’t think that Santana or Brittany were filming when I was drunk and I don’t know how the hell the got that striptease in the locker rooms on video ok mercy?” I asked trying to answer the question without angering the beast “ why don’t you ask Tana or Brit what that video was about.”  
“You wanted a boyfriend so I got some help from Tana and coach to help me make a video to attract over dolphins” Brittany answered with a smile on her face “also Tana always films when your drunk but she wouldn’t let me put the video of you and that toy.”  
“BRIT DO NOT BRING THAT UP” I yelled my face burning hotter than hell  
“KURT what toy is she talking about .“ Tina asked with a smirk  
“Oh the 10 inch-” Santana managed to get out before Puck walked in spoke over her  
“!0 inches oooh somebody’s a size queen princess” Puck smirked as I buried my face into my arm as Santana, Tina and Rachel cackled   
“Yeah lady face her already proved to us that his singing isn’t the only thing his mouth can you good,” Santana said as Mercedes joined in the laughing  
“MERCY HOW COULD YOU, I thought I could trust you,” I said close to tears   
“Sorry white boy I can’t help it’ Mercedes replied   
“Aww princess here” Puck leant down and helped me up “Ill protect you from the big bad girls and by the way Im way bigger than 10 inches,” he said smirking  
I buried my face into his chest groaning the girls increased they’re laughing suddenly I realized that it was warm and man did he smell good and feel so safe I thought snuggling into his chest smiling  
“Aww thanks, I just showered princess” Puck replied laughing  
‘Oh my gaga im so sorry I know you probably don’t wanna catch the gay and im super sorry please don’t hate me” I replied crying now  
“Hey hey princess I can’t catch what I already have,” Puck said before pulling me into a kiss  
And oh boy what a kiss it felt so good like fireworks exploding in my mouth   
“OH my god did you seriously out pop rocks in your mouth” I cried aloud laughing  
“I wanted you to feel the fireworks princess” Puck said smiling   
I looked over his shoulder looking at the door and seeing   
Sam and Finn standing in the doorway looking hurt and jealous and Sam was even starting to tear up and I froze…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe writing some smut but idk since I'm on a school owed Chromebook lol


	4. Chapter 4

“Sam what’s wrong,” I ask tenderly breaking out of Pucks grasp and walking towards him  
“I thought you wanted to be with me” he cried out showing me his and mines text conversation.  
“Santana phone now,” I said angrily holding my hand out  
“Fine lady face I thought that I’d speed this along and send your mans that wonderful video we took with the toy,” Santana said before strutting away   
“Bye Kurtie” Brittany said following Santana out of the room  
“Holy hell Kurt how does that even fit,” Finn said face firetruck red  
“Yeah princess how are you that good,” Puck said smirking “I bet you could take Puckzilla no problem”  
“Kurt not to be rude but what the hell are they talking about,” Rachel said trying to look at Finn’s phone “KURT OMG WHAT the hell where you thinking also do you think you could teach me”  
“Rachel no and I wanted to prove to Santana that I didn’t have a gag reflex so she made me buy that and you know” Kurt made a blow job gesture  
“That’s it white boy im out,” Mercedes said before leaving Tina following her  
“IM going to see my therapist,” Rachel said before storming out  
“Kurt do you wanna go out” the three boys found themselves saying at the same time  
“I-I didn’t think id get three guys to let alone one im kinda overwhelmed right now,” I replied to them  
“That’s ok Kurt I think we all need to take a bit to calm down and analyze what we’re feeling right guys? “ Sam asked the other guys and they nodded to acknowledge that they hear Sam  
“Cmon Kurt lets go home,” Finn said leading Kurt towards their vehicle.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Puck lay on his bed thinking about the events of this day how princess had touched him, the kiss and his tears he sat up swearing “Fuck im in love with princess but I’ll need help to win him over” puck said before pulling out his phone and texting someone.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Sam turned over in his bed bringing his pillow to his tear-filled eyes as he thought to himself “Im in love with Kurt but Puck and Finna are too Ill need some help in order to win” he suddenly sat up and scrambled out of his bed to grab his phone and text the girl who he thought would give him the best chance of winning.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Finn looked over at Kurt’s sleeping form thoughts rushing through his head “when had he fallen in love with Kurt” or “Since when was I gay” and the main thought “how do I win his heart and make him mine.” he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and texted some questions to a girl who knew would be asleep but hoped would answer his questions by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wanna comment who they think Kurt should end up with?  
> also, chapter five should be a lot bigger


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think I'll continue this :)

Of all of the things, I expected to wake up to Finn bringing me breakfast in bed was one of the lowest things.  
“Finn what are you doing,” I asked half asleep  
“Well I figured that waking up to food is something you’d love and I also made sure it’s healthy,” Finn said “ at least I hope so I grabbed a yogurt, some fruits and some of your banana bread. I couldn’t make anything else since I'm banned from using almost everything in the kitchen.”  
I snorted “Well after you lit the whole kitchen on fire we had no choice.”  
“It wasn’t my fault the toaster caught on fire.”  
“Yeah whatever Finn lets just eat,” I said, grabbing a piece of banana bread and dipping it in some yogurt.  
“Here you got some on your face Finn said before grabbing my cheek and licking the yogurt off of my lips  
I blushed as I backed away and yelled Finn’s name   
“Aww cmon Kurt you have to admit that that was romantic”  
“Now I see why it's yogurt and not cereal,” I said “But yeah that was romantic Finn good attempt but now I gotta get dressed so get out.  
“What! I can't stay and get an awesome view.”  
‘No Finn you can go watch that horrid video If you want the view.” I said coldly turning away from him  
“But Kurt” Finn said before grabbing me and twirling me into him “The view is much better in person and I can even touch,” he said before putting his hands on my behind and pulling me up to his height so he can kiss me  
I felt his problem against my knee before I backflipped out of his grip I heard him mutter hot as I tell him “Go take care of your problem Finn im changing right now”   
I hear him walk to the bathroom as I walk into my closet and change Into my tightest pair of black skinny jeans and a tight bubblegum pink shirt and some black and pink sneakers.  
“Kurt you ready to go” Finn called before sticking a finger in Kurt’s mouth “Get a taste of what’s going come later”  
“Eww Finn I swear to god you are lucky I still have to brush my teeth,” I said before going to brush my teeth  
“By the way, you look hot in that outfit but how can you move it looks painted on”  
“Trust me I have tighter and smaller”  
“Ok but that still doesn’t explain how you can move in those outfits”  
“Let’s go Finn I don’t wanna be late”  
“Fine ill hurry up but you owe me”  
“Yeah yeah let’s just go”  
“I get to drive today” Finn called before opening my door for me  
“Thanks, Finn but I can open my own doors”  
“I know but I like doing it for you plus it gives me a chance to check you out”  
“Just get us to school Finn”  
“Ok”  
\----------------------------------------------------  
“So princess wanna come skip with me so we could have a morning delight?’ Puck asked as soon as I open my locker appearing out of nowhere  
“No, I actually attend school unlike you Noah”  
“Woah what’s with the name Princess I thought we were on great terms”  
“That’s why I'm calling you Noah I figured we were on first name bases “  
“Fine I guess I'll allow it”  
“Great You won’t believe what Finn did to me this morning”  
“What?  
“He made me breakfast which was just fruit yogurt and banana bread and when I got some on my lips he licked them off than when I went to change he picked me up and grabbed my butt then kissed me when I felt his problem he took care of it while I changed than took his dirty soaked finger and put it in my mouth”  
I heard laughter from behind and turned around  
“Sam Evans shut the heck up,” I said as Sam laughed harder  
“Im sorry Kurt but that does sound funny right Puck”  
I suddenly realized Noah was laughing  
“Yeah Evans it does”  
“Ugh you two,” I said before storming off  
“Wanky” Santana called  
I just gave her the middle finger and stormed off to my first couple of classes  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
As I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch I felt myself being tugged outside and turned to see a smirking blond  
“Hey, Kurt let's go eat outside. I found a nice private place?’ Sam said smile brighter than the sun  
“Um sure but let me go to my vehicle to grab my lunch,” I said heading to my car  
“Why is your lunch in your vehicle?” sam said confusion in his voice  
“It’s less likely to be destroyed in my vehicle than my locker” I replied  
“Oh im sorry”  
“It's not your fault” I replied “Besides it gives me more exercise. Something you’re familiar with”  
I said before rubbing his abs  
“Yes, very familiar although I can show you an amazing way to exercise if you want.”  
“Evans if you're implying what I think you're implying then get your head out of the fucking gutters”  
“Whoa, language dude.”  
“Shut it”  
“Ok”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So tell me why bring me to the forest Evans? Planning to murder the homo and hide the body.” I joked  
“No, I wanted us to have a picnic type of thing,” Sam replied  
“Hmm, I was joking but good to know.”  
“Hmm yes very funny.” Sam says as he lays out an old blanket “now come on and sit down like a good boy and maybe you’ll earn a reward.”  
“Evans If you ever call me that again I’ll show you why I was a kicker on the football team.”  
“You played football?”   
“Yes and if you wanna find out why I was the best kicker they ever had keep calling me a good boy.”  
“Ok ok I got it never call you that again”  
“Good now let me eat,” I say as I pull out my salad “well aren’t you gonna eat too?”  
“Yes,” Sam says as he pulls out his salad, “I see we're both bunnies.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah whatever I can’t stay looking this good without a few sacrifices.”  
“True dat.”  
“Just hurry up and eat so we can get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again yall im sorry this seems generic and useless but I swear I'm working on it.


End file.
